This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Two recent genome-wide association studies (GWAS) identified three common variants in SMAD7 (rs4464148, rs4939827 and rs12953717) that confer modest susceptibility to colorectal cancer. Here, we replicated the association of rs4464148 with colon cancer in a population-based case-control study (561 cases and 721 controls). Compared with the TT genotype, those with CT and CC had an adjusted odds ratio (OR) and 95% confidence interval of 1.06 (0.82-1.38) and 1.86 (1.17-2.96), respectively (P(trend) = 0.04). However, stratified analyses revealed that this association was limited to women only [OR = 1.25 (0.88-1.78) for CT and OR = 2.76 (1.53-4.98) for CC, P(trend) = 0.002, P(interaction) = 0.08], which was not noted in any GWAS. Similarly, we found evidence for association with both rs4939827 and rs12953717 in women only (P = 0.007 in dominant rs4939827 model and P = 0.015 in recessive rs12953717 model), but not in men (P >0.05) and evidence of an interaction with gender (P = 0.015 for rs4939827 and P = 0.061 for rs12953717). Similar effect modification was found in haplotype analyses. Our data add evidence supporting these genetic variants as markers predisposing to colon cancer, specifically in women.